


Start of Something Good

by GeckoGirl89



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Background Adam/Kono, Denial of Feelings, Drunk Texting, Drunken Shenanigans, Embedded Images, First Kiss, Fluff and Humor, Getting Together, Hangover, Idiots in Love, Light Angst, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Mutual Pining, POV Danny "Danno" Williams, Sappy Ending, Texts From Last Night, everyone can see it, everyone ships it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-15 06:31:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9223226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeckoGirl89/pseuds/GeckoGirl89
Summary: Danny woke up and groaned when the light hit his eyes. He got pretty drunk last night, and the morning sunlight only exacerbated his hangover headache. Danny managed to squint around the room and didn't recognize it, but at least he was fully dressed,thank God.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't write this fic as a response to a Comment Fic prompt on Livejournal, but I was inspired by their theme yesterday of "texting Thursday," which included prompts from "Texts from Last Night" posts. I was specifically inspired by these two when I wrote the fic (although neither ended up making its way into my story as a text, the themes in them did): http://www.textsfromlastnight.com/Text-Replies-19929.html and http://www.textsfromlastnight.com/Text-Replies-17733.html
> 
> There are some text messages embedded in this fic. I made the images for that on http://www.iphonefaketext.com/. Also, there's a brief flashback that's set off by italics.
> 
> This isn't set during a specific time, but the earliest it could be is season 6 since Kono and Adam are married. I referenced a scene during the season 2 gag reel and a line from 7.10 in this fic.
> 
> The title makes sense by the end of the fic, and it comes from the Daughtry song of the same name.

Danny woke up and groaned when the light hit his eyes. He got pretty drunk last night, and the morning sunlight only exacerbated his hangover headache. Danny managed to squint around the room and didn't recognize it, but at least he was fully dressed, _thank God._

The team had gone out last night to celebrate Steve's birthday since it was on a Friday, and Chin and Lou volunteered to be designated drivers for the evening. Lou had said that Renée wouldn't want to put up with how whiny he could get if he had a hangover the next day, and Chin had agreed to drive Kono home.

So that explained why he felt like elephants were tap dancing on his skull. It didn't explain why he wasn't home.

Danny's eyes widened when he felt a distinctly masculine arm fling itself over his stomach. He traced his gaze over the tattoos peeking out of the short sleeve and slowly, hesitantly looked at the sleeping face of his best friend.

Sure, Steve and he had gotten close before. Not wake up in the same bed the next morning close, though. Danny's heart raced, the traitorous thing. He needed to get out of this bed, and fast.

Bits and pieces of last night came to his memory. As the evening had progressed, Danny had clung to Steve's arm like some teenage girl with a crush. And he's fairly sure he fell asleep against Steve's shoulder for a few minutes when Lou was driving them home.

Danny shook his head when he got up and saw that his shoes had been placed neatly by the bed. His keys, wallet, and phone were sitting on Steve's nightstand. Apparently, drunk him had planned to get into bed with Steve last night. Danny gathered up his shoes and his stuff. If Steve had been inebriated as Danny was, maybe Danny could make him believe that he had slept on the couch last night.

Danny quietly padded out of Steve's bedroom and cast one glance back at Steve, who was frowning in his sleep. Steve had looked peaceful when Danny first woke up, and Danny couldn't help wondering if Steve's unhappy expression was due to Danny leaving. _Probably just wishful thinking._

Danny opened up his phone once he was sitting downstairs on Steve's couch to check if he had gotten any texts last night and saw an unread message from Eric of all people. He also saw a few messages from Kono, but he decided to deal with his nephew's message first. He read it and felt astounded at the incredibly stupid thing he had written and Eric's equally stupid, yet strangely touching, response.

He hadn't remembered texting Eric, but he did remember Kono asking to borrow his phone earlier in the night after everyone who had been drinking had imbibed at least a couple of rounds.

Danny saw that the caps lock had been turned on his phone, and he couldn't figure out how to turn it off. He decided to read the texts Kono had sent him.

Danny huffed out an annoyed breath and decided to call Kono. Sure, it would only exacerbate his own headache, but she deserved it after the stunt she pulled last night.

After a couple of rings, Kono answered her cell phone, sounding grumpy and exhausted. "Danny, why the hell are you calling me so early?"

"Why the hell did you change my phone's text message signature to say I was gay?!"

Kono winced. "I did that?" To her credit, at least she sounded contrite.

"Yes, and I texted Eric last night after you did that!"

"Oh my God! I'm so sorry!" Danny could hear the sounds of Adam reassuring Kono in the background.

"You should be! Do you even know how much my family likes to gossip?!" Danny was surprised that he hadn't already gotten missed calls and voicemails from his parents and sisters.

"How did he take it?" Kono asked.

Danny pursed his lips. Eric had reacted fairly well, actually. And the fact that he had assumed that Danny's "sexuality revelation" had something to do with Steve was less shocking than it should have been. Danny knew it was more than coincidental that everyone made married couple jokes about them. Sometimes, it wasn't even joking. Kono, in all of her inebriation last night, had insisted on being Steve and Danny's maid of honor, and she didn't seem to feel that the idea of them being married was that far-fetched.

And Danny didn't even want to open the Pandora's box that might explain why he had decided to act so touchy around Steve last night (or why he touched Steve so often when he was sober, honestly). He definitely couldn't think about his reaction to finding out that Steve was sleeping in the same bed as him.

"Danny?" Kono asked.

Danny sighed. "Eric was fine, but that's not the point! The point is--" Danny pulled away the phone from his ear when he heard the beeping sound indicating an incoming call. He shook his head at the picture that popped up and returned the phone to his ear. "The point is... now my mother's calling me."

"Your mother's calling you? Why?"

Danny glanced up at Steve while Kono flipped out on the other side of the phone. "Steve is there?! Holy shit!"

Danny dragged his hand through his hair. This was way too much to deal with all at once. "I'll talk to you later, Kono."

"Wait, no, Danny--" Danny disconnected the phone call. It was kind of rude to hang up on Kono, but he would rather deal with Steve first. He also put his ringer on silent and tossed his phone onto the table.

"Aren't you gonna get that?" Steve asked.

Danny shook his head. "I'll explain in a little bit."

Steve rubbed his head. "Why were you yelling at Kono?"

Danny noticed Steve's discomfort. "Sorry I hurt your head, babe."

"It's fine. I think I just need to get some coffee and aspirin."

That sounded like a spectacular idea. "Get me some too. But don't put any butter in it. I don't need to throw up."

Steve rolled his eyes. "Whatever you say, Danno."

Danny followed Steve into the kitchen, where he sat at the kitchen table. A few minutes later, Steve had prepared two mugs of coffee and joined him and sat down in the chair next to his.

Danny thanked Steve when he passed Danny a mug and two small white pills. Danny took the aspirin and sipped at his coffee for a few minutes, trying to get his brain function back and preparing for the inevitable questions Steve would have for him.

"So, why were you so mad at Kono this morning?" Steve asked.

Danny groaned. "Last night, drunk Kono apparently thought it would be hilarious to change my text message signature to say 'also, I think I might be gay.'"

Steve, who had been drinking coffee, spluttered for a few seconds until he got his breath back. "What? You've gotta be kidding me."

Danny nodded. "I wish I was. And guess who I texted last night?"

"Eric? I think I remember you saying he had left another message after Kono was playing with your phone for a while." Steve slammed his hand on the coffee table. " _That_ must have been why your mom was calling you."

Danny stared as his mug as he lifted it again to take another sip. "Now, my entire family is going to think that I came out of the closet through a drunk text message."

Steve shook his head. "That's crazy, man. I guess I wasn't the only one who did something dumb last night."

Danny frowned. "What do you mean?"

Steve was blushing, which wasn't normal for him, and he was refusing to meet Danny's eyes. "When Lou stopped at my house, you were asleep, and Lou was trying to convince me to detach you from my arm so that you could go to your own house. But apparently, I was really insistent that you come inside and called you my... cute, cuddly teddy bear."

Danny's mouth hung open. He didn't really know how to react to Steve's story. He did vaguely remember Lou laughing and Steve being really emphatic about something last night when the car was parked in front of Steve's house, but he definitely didn't recall Steve saying he was a cute, cuddly teddy bear.

Steve shifted uncomfortably. "I wouldn't have believed it myself, but Lou sent me the video. It was pretty embarrassing."

Danny stood up. "I think I'm gonna get some more coffee. Do you want anything?"

Steve shook his head. "I'm fine. But you might want to eat some toast later. Not good to have too much coffee on an empty stomach."

As Danny poured himself another cup of coffee, Steve sighed behind him. "I'm sorry, man."

Danny chuckled. "It's not a big deal. I'm not offended that you called me a teddy bear or whatever." It didn't seem like much in comparison to the things he had done while drunk that led Kono to demand her spot as their maid of honor or sober that made Eric unsurprised by Danny's last text.

When Danny turned around and headed back to the table, Steve stared at him with forlorn, puppy dog eyes. "I'm surprised you were sleeping on the couch this morning. With the way I was acting..." Steve shook his head, and Danny could tell he was berating himself.

Danny clenched his fingers around the handle of his coffee mug. "I... uh, I wasn't sleeping on the couch this morning." Steve looked kind of terrified right now. "I moved my shoes and stuff out of the room in case you freaked out about it."

Steve gulped. "I'm sorry."

Danny smiled shakily. "No need to apologize. It was kind of my fault, too." He sipped at his coffee, trying not to think of how he had assumed that they had ended up in bed together because of his own clingy behavior.

Steve made a thoughtful noise. "So I guess that part where I woke up next to you wasn't a dream."

Steve's words made a fuzzy memory pop up in Danny's mind.

_Danny felt an arm shaking him awake and turned to see Steve lying next to him. Danny cleared his throat, which felt rough and dry. "Babe, what's the matter?"_

_Steve was staring at him intensely. "God, you're beautiful."_

_"What?"_

_"I fucking love you, man." And then Steve kissed him. Danny responded, bringing his hands up to the back of Steve's neck._

_Steve pulled back, and he was beaming. "Just thought you should know." And then Steve passed out on the pillow next to Danny and began snoring._

Danny breathed in and out deeply. That whole thing felt like one of those vivid daydreams he had sometimes, and he wasn't sure if it was real or not. "Did you... tell me you love me and then kiss me last night?"

Steve wasn't looking at him, and he made a noise like a wounded animal, which was just not okay. Danny hated seeing Steve in pain, and he sounded like he was in pain right now.

Danny stood up and tugged at Steve's hand. "I think you ought to see the text messages everyone has been sending me."

Steve stood up and let Danny pull him into the living room. Danny opened his phone and showed him the texts from Kono and Eric.

"What's the point of all this? I mean, I'm glad Eric is apparently a big supporter of you being gay or whatever, but--"

Danny shook his head with a grin. "Didn't you read Kono's texts?"

"Yeah, apparently she was rambling about us getting married, but she was really drunk, Danny."

"But that was all because of the way I was acting with you. Even before last night. And when you woke me up, I kissed you back."

Steve seemed cautiously hopeful. "Are you saying--?"

"I'm saying I love you, too." Danny leaned in, bringing his hands to the back of Steve's neck once more, and Steve leaned down to meet his lips. When Steve's hands gently met Danny's waist, Danny let his heart race like it had this morning when he had discovered that he was in Steve's bed. For once, Danny didn't try to suppress how he felt. It was nice, to not be in denial anymore. It was also nice to know that he would be sober enough to remember how Steve tasted like coffee. This wouldn't be a drunken coincidence like last night was.

When the kiss ended, Steve was beaming like he had been last night. It was a good look on him. "You wanna go sit on the couch for a while?" Steve asked.

Danny nodded, and they sat together on Steve's couch. Steve wrapped his arm around Danny, and it reminded him of that time on Halloween that they watched _The Notebook_ together. Danny smiled at the memory and let his head rest on Steve's shoulder just like he had back then.

Steve yawned. "I think someone left you a voicemail."

Danny checked his phone, which did have a voicemail from his mom that he hadn't seen earlier. He played it and put it on speakerphone, so that Steve could listen as well.

"Good morning, Daniel."

 _Is that your mom?_ Steve mouthed. Danny nodded and Steve closed his eyes as the rest of the message played.

"Eric told Stella about the message you sent him last night, and she told me about it as well. I'm not sure if you were serious or not, but I just want to let you know that everyone in this family supports you if you are gay or interested in men. We all love you, and we just want you to be happy, dear."

Danny smiled lightly. He had thought his mom would be okay at the "gay revelation," but it was still nice to hear her reassurance.

Danny's mom sighed. "If this is about Steven, which I _know_ it is, then I suggest you tell him already." Steve snorted in amusement at that. "It's been years since you met him. I know he's pretty hung up on you, but you wouldn't want to miss your chance. Steven is a catch and men like him don't come around everyday."

"Aww, Danny! Your mom thinks I'm a catch!" Steve was grinning like a goofball.

"Shut up," Danny grumbled. His mom was so embarrassing, and Steve's reaction wasn't helping matters.

"Well, I guess you're busy or asleep. Call me back when you get the chance. I love you!"

The message ended, and Danny put his phone back on the coffee table. He leaned back against Steve, and looked up at his face to see him smirking.

"So, let's see. Your family clearly approves of me, and we've already got a maid of honor. I think this relationship is already getting off to a successful start."

Danny shook his head fondly. "You're an idiot. And I'm not marrying you with a hangover."

Steve grinned. "Speaking of which, didn't you leave some coffee in the kitchen?"

"I did." Danny got up from the couch and strode to the kitchen to retrieve his coffee. He returned and settled back against Steve as he finished his drink, which was lukewarm at this point. He put the coffee cup on the table in front of him and closed his eyes as he nestled against Steve's side.

"Tired?" Steve asked quietly.

"Mmm." Danny was too exhausted to respond with words, and the coffee and aspirin had done a good job of lowering his headache to something more manageable. He felt like he could fall asleep right then and there.

Steve's arm tightened around Danny. "Me too. I'll wake you up for brunch or whatever later."

Danny dozed off next to Steve, feeling more peaceful and content than he had in a long time. This was exactly the way things were supposed to be, even if it did happen in an odd way. He couldn't wait to wake up to his new start.


End file.
